According to 1985 U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service statistics, more than one-third of the nation's adult population participates in bird feeding alone, spending more than $500 million annually with many, many more spending time and money on the pleasant habit of simply watching. There is a great concern today about ecology and the preservation of many species of our wildlife, particularly the songbirds. One of these songbirds is the bluebird popular in both prose and poetry. It is a bird that is not as shy as many other birds. It nests fairly close to the ground--a characteristic which is taken advantage of by the present invention. It will not abandon its nest, even though it has been tampered with by an outsider. When the nest is completed and the eggs are laid, there is an incubation period about 14 days after the last egg has been laid. All of this remarkable process can be monitored by both child and adult alike for their enjoyment and education as well as protecting the future of the bluebird.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a birdhouse for the nesting of the birds, but also which includes a window for monitoring such nesting.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a house for bluebirds purposely made of rough sawn, weather-resistant and unfinished wood which will enhance the decor of any lawn or garden.
Another object of the invention is a provision of a hinged shutter over the monitoring window to permit momentary viewing and yet closable to insure the privacy of the bird family.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a birdhouse which includes an extended entry-way to prevent unwanted predators from being able to reach the nest proper.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a ladder extending from the nest to the entry-way to assist the newly hatched birds in reaching their launch pad for their initial flight.